1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet ink composition, a recording method, and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods have been rapidly developed in many areas because high-definition images can be recorded by a relatively simple apparatus. Among these methods, various studies have been made about ejection stability and the like. For example, in JP-A-2008-260300, there is described an ink jet ink composition which is excellent in ejection stability, which has improved feathering resistance to plain paper, and which can obtain an image or a print having high abrasion resistance even to a recording medium that is difficult to absorb an ink composition. Specifically, JP-A-2008-260300 discloses ink jet ink containing at least a pigment, water, an aqueous solvent, and a polymer particle, in which the polymer particle has a core-shell structure composed of a core polymer and a shell polymer, and the shell polymer contains a predetermined monomer.
The polymer particle used in JP-A-2008-260300 is not designed in consideration of temperature of a recording head, temperature of a recording medium, and drying temperature at the time of ink ejection during a printing process. However, in the ink composition containing the polymer which is formed into a film on a recording medium by heating, a polymer adheres in a recording head. In order to improve the ejection stability of the ink composition by preventing the adherence of the polymer, improving the glass transition temperature (hereinafter, referred to as “Tg”) of the polymer constituting the polymer particle is considered. However, when the Tg of the polymer is improved, the softening of the polymer is unlikely to occur when forming a film on the recording medium by heating. For this reason, there is a problem in that the adhesiveness between the polymer and the recording medium becomes poor. Meanwhile, even when the Tg of the polymer is lowered such that the adhesiveness is improved even by relatively low-temperature heating, the adherence of the polymer in the warmed recording head easily occurs, and thus there is a problem of ejection stability becoming poor.